wlsfandomcom-20200214-history
Urban Dictionary for Issue 7
Ninja :noun; Someone who swoops in to save the day, right when an author in need has run out of hope. The cries for help have been answered unsucessfully in the past, which only makes the ninja ultra cool when they show up unexpectedly in the middle of a thread with the solution.'' "My fanon page is in such a mess! There're so many red codes everywhere that it looks like a murder scene! Help!" "Oh no, what did you do to the formatting?! Lemme try...uh...hmm...just a little more...anddd nope. I got nothin. Um, make a new one perhaps?" *Dramatic puff of smoke reveals another user* "Here, allow me to try." *Disappears again* "(Gasp) I've been ninja'd! But that was SO cool!" "Yeah, and look at the fanon page now - it's beautiful!" '' Ninjerk :noun; That which is separated from a Ninja by a very fine line. These individuals appear super cool at first, until you realize that they butt into your threads in only the most random and strangely insulting ways. Their snarkiness is also highly contagious...and the original problem remains in the end. "The grammar in that last fanon was atrocious I should find an editor who can fix it if I don't have time. I can't believe how many periods they left out!" *Random puff of smoke reveals another user* "Allow me to help. But first, HAHA you missed a period in your comment right after you complained about grammar!" "(Ominous music) ...Oh yeah? How about all the periods your fanon is missing? Want me to call those out too? o_o" "Heheh..." *Disappears* "Darn right, ninjerk! Mwahaha! ...Aw dangit, I still need to find an editor for that fanon don't I?" ''Also see '''Godsrule.' Slender Man :noun; A mythical, creepy tall guy with no face in a black suit. He's viral on the internet as your worst nightmare, and he's known to stalk people from the shadows purposely to drive them insane. However, all Avatar wikians know that he's just mad because he was trolled by Koh. "Man, this is a creepy forest. Wish it wasn't nighttime." "Agreed! Especially with that owl hooting behind us. And all the shadows in the trees. And that random guy with no face over there. And - wait, WHAT?! (No-faced guy waves) IT'S SLENDER MAN! I'M GOING TO DIE!" "Sheesh, calm down. Slendy just likes hanging around us because Avatar Wikians know a lot about Koh the Face Stealer. He thinks we can help. Right, Slendy?" (Slender Man nods) "B-b-but...he..." "He thinks you're cool, don't worry. Didn't you notice him subscribe to your anti-Koh fanon the other day?" "Eh...who wha~?" "Gosh, at least ''act ''like he still has a face! You're just rubbing it in." "O-okay... Um, h-h-hey S-Slendy! Lookin' good! Well, I hate Koh too! S-so heheh, don't kill me... F-f-friends?" (Slender Man gives a thumbs up) "Okay...cool...yeah, I-I think I'm going to pass out." (Thud) "Ah sorry Slendy, she's just new here." (Slender Man shrugs) '' '''Unichap Disorder' :noun; (Also see Suzon) A tragic condition in which an author comes up with dozens of epic ideas for a fan-fiction...only to produce one chapter before moving onto a new story and ditching the last. Many readers' hearts are ripped out each time. "This fanon had such a great idea..." "I know, right?! I can't wait for the next chapter. Seriously. He better give me my chapter. Now. Because I'm going to jump off a cliff if he doesn't give me my -" "Oh, sorry to disappoint you. I was actually going to say that the author just discontinued the story." "(Jaw drops) He must have Unichap Disorder..." "Uh, you okay there?" "(Sniff) H-huh? Yeahyeahyeah, I am. (Sniffle)" '' '''Shameless' :adjective; Something that describes most fanon authors on the Wiki, especially when they flagrantly self-advertise their work in as many places as possible. "Call me shameless, but I have no regrets in spamming 50 users about my fanon and repeatedly posting a link to it in the IRC." When is my review coming out? :phrase; A question that no member of the Fanon Review Squad ever likes to hear, especially when he/she is behind schedule and has tons of stuff to do. The phrase is usually brought about by an eager fanon writer who tries to phrase it as politely as possible, despite the fact that it will still tick off the reviewer no matter what. The reviewer may react with poise, at it is indeed his/her fault, or they may throw a tantrum. "Hey, I don't wanna rush you. I know you're super busy and all. And I'm sure something might have come up. And I know it says review dates are subject to change but… When is my review coming out?" "Oh, your review? Well I dunno… MAYBE IT'S JUST HARD TO READ A 27 CHAPTER FANON IN THREE DAYS AND WRITE AN ACCURATE REVIEW WHEN YOUR POWER'S BEEN OUT FOR A WEEK, YOU HAVE EXAMS COMING UP, AND YOUR DOG DIED! Does that answer your question?" "I-" "You what? Stutter! MAYBE THAT'S WHEN YOUR REVIEW'S COMING OUT! BLARGH!" (smashes glass object on ground) Emoticon Absence :noun; ''That horrifying moment in which a usually cheery author suddenly loses all traces of smileys and rainbows because you've pushed them too far. The disappearance of those adorable, keyboard-produced faces is an urgent indicator that you should run for your life immediately. (Note: take extra caution when this occurs around '''Ratavalous '''and '''Minnichitis'-inflicted indivuals) "Haha oh, you! :P Stop it ~xD" "Aw, but you know it's all in good fun! Oh oh, here's another one: what's up with your mainpage? You trying to decorate it so much to hide something about your writing skill?" "Heheh...oh yes, all in good fun... :P ..." "I know, I'm so hilarious. And then there's the Dai Li. Like, who would be obsessed with the ''Dai Li? You act like they're the best thing in the world, but it's obvious no one cares -" "AHA. HA. HA. Quite the hilarious one, aren't you? (ominous music)" "...Is everything okay?" "Why yes, everything's just fine and dandy. I love hilarious things! Like how I love watching your subscribers list grow on your fanon - oh wait, you have no subscribers! HILARIOUS!" "............................................" (Too stunned to continue conversing) ''